Fubuki
Fubuki (フブキ, Fubuki), also known as Blizzard of Hell (地獄のフブキ, Jigoku no Fubuki), is an esper, the younger sister of Tatsumaki and the leader of the B-Class superhero group, "The Blizzard Group". Appearance Fubuki is a beautiful young woman with a curvaceous figure. She has chin length, dark green hair and light green eyes. She wears her long white fur coat draped over her dark green dress wearing thigh-high black boots and wears several necklaces. Fubuki.png|Fubuki Personality Fubuki is a rather confident individual, who does not doubt her abilities, she would do anything to secure her position as the # 1 Superhero in B-Class, such as inviting those possible threats like Saitama to the Blizzard Group. If refused, she would take them down, becoming a source of the "newbie crushing" commonly practiced by aspiring professional heroes. However, despite Fubuki's psychic talents and potential it has been shown that she in fact holds a massive inferiority complex, insecure and frustrated at living in the shadow of her sister Tatsumaki. While she agrees with Genos that she's capable of reaching the higher ranks of A-Class, she believes she could never reach the top of it, let alone reaching S-Class due Handsomely Masked Sweet Mask, who even Atomic Samurai's three disciples could not surpass, standing at #1 preventing anyone from advancing to S class. As such, she gathered those of lower rank than her hoping she might one day surpass her sister through strength in numbers as opposed to Tatsumaki who works alone. She relies heavily on her group to advance in rank, despite her talents in telekinesis. She strikes up an odd friendship with Saitama after her introduction, even being shown at this house with his other friends. Intrigued by how S-Class heroes have befriended him, she clearly wants to change herself and be a better person. She's persistent in her efforts to recruit Saitama, but resorts to persuasion or trickery. In the side story it has been revealed that Fubuki greatly cares about her lackeys. They in turn highly respect her. Plot Hero Association Saga Blowing Fresh Air During the fight against Demonic Fan, Fubuki and her underlings try to defeat the mysterious being but are easily beaten by it and are subsequently rescued by Miss Fubuki's sister, Tatsumaki who takes her away after defeating the Fan. The Terrifying City Fubuki and the Blizzard Group makes a brief cameo only in the anime. Eyelashes tells her about the Z-City ghost town where Saitama lives after the destruction wrought by his fight with Kombu Infinity. She declines to look into it. Human Monster Saga The Blizzard Group Arc Fubuki, along with Eyelashes and Mountain Ape go to Saitama's place to convince him into joining their group. However, the latter's casual refusal urged them to take him down but backfired as Eyelashes and Mountain Ape were easily knocked out. She expresses her will to secure her position as the # 1 in B-Class and attacked Saitama with a psychic barrage, but Saitama is not surprised by her ability. Saitama withstood all of her attacks and even patronizes her about being a hero. She asserts her will and continued to attack, this time with a box cutter, but was caught up by the impact of Genos's attack on Sonic, who evaded it. Saitama quickly got between Fubuki and Geno's attack, which would have probably killed her. Wondering about Genos's presence, she is more surprised that the S-Class Hero actually called himself the disciple of the B-Class Saitama. Genos recognizes her but misinterprets her position as being due to a failed attempt at taking down Saitama, when in actuality she was caught in his attack. Sonic then proceed to attack Genos with exploding shurikens but Genos was not hurt. The two are on equal footing and Saitama tries to stop them. Upon observing Saitama's ability while battling Sonic, she found him that Saitama is too strong and not even normal at all. It is revealed that she has an inferiority complex due to her sister's own power. Due to this, she founded the Blizzard group in order to surpass her sister, who is a lone wolf. Still, she reveals that she does not want to advance to A-class due to the A-class heroes being overwhelmingly powerful, such as the disciples of Atomic Samurai and Handsomely masked sweet mask. However, she acknowledges that she can get to upper ranks of A-Class. In a final attempt to persuade Saitama in joining her faction, Fubuki belittled Saitama, saying he won't advance like a lone wolf. However, at the entrance of King, her opinion on Saitama changed and since then, she wanted to follow him, since the strong are attracted to Saitama. This leaves Fubuki with a certain envy for Saitama. Struggle of the Blizzard Group The Blizzard Group is in need of a new car. Fubuki suggests that there are plenty of flyers nearby and if they, the Blizzard Group, work together they should be able to earn 5 million, enough to buy a new car. The Blizzard Group begins on their part time jobs for a week, Fubuki decides to hunt down criminals and monsters. By the end of the week, she earns 2 million. Young Jump Special 3 Fubuki once again attempts to convince Saitama to become a member of the Blizzard Group. When it's clear Eyelashes' arguments aren't working (Saitama instead playing video games) she offers to have Saitama and his group (Genos, Bang, and King) go up against the Blizzard Group and whoever loses has to do whatever the winner says. Fubuki then has Saitama and his friends play her group at fighting games, Bang losing due to not knowing how to play, Genos crushing the controller, and Saitama not being skilled enough. Eventually it comes down to King who proceeds to defeat Fubuki's men in a thirty-game winning streak. Shocked, she follows Saitama and his group as they deal with a Demon-level threat several other Heroes were caught up in. When Child Emperor scans Fubuki and shows that her physical abilities are the same as an average person she sinks further into depression. Saitama tells Fubuki she should stop being so concerned with rankings and power levels and letting her surroundings rule her. Remembering her sister saying the same thing, Fubuki snaps out of it and proceeds to annihilate a swarm of parasitic monsters with her psychic powers. She admits she lost to Saitama, but claims she still hasn't given up. Reminding her of the bargain of the bet, Saitama has her treat him and his friends to dinner. She then delays it when she counts calories. The following section contains Webcomic spoilers. You have been warned manga-only readers. Monster Association Arc Psychic Sisters Arc Abilities & Powers She is the strongest among her group and her class, with Saitama as the only exception. She also claims to be capable enough to reach an upper rank in A-Class. Physically, she appears to be no different than a normal person, Child Emperor's scanning device listed her at a mere "19" while many B-Class heroes are several hundred and A-Class are in the thousands. However, it should be noted that the device was cracked at this point. Supernatural Abilities Psychokinesis: Fubuki is an esper like her older sister Tatsumaki, and is shown to be able to levitate and launch items such as stones. However, she is not at the level as Tatsumaki, as she was easily defeated by the Demonic Fan and knocked out. Fighting Style Expert Psychic Combatant: She has been shown to mainly use her psychokinesis when fighting an opponent, throwing rocks, pebbles and various other items at her target. *'Hell Storm' (地獄嵐, Jigoku Arashi): Fubuki levitates the rocks in the surrounding area and then launches them at high speed towards an opponent. *'Psychic Whirlwind' (): Fubuki developed this defensive technique in order to surpass her sister, Tatsumaki. Unfortunately, her sister already developed that technique during her childhood, long before Fubuki did. *'Psychic Binding' (): *'Hell Cluster' (): Hero Rating Fubuki's rating determined by the Hero Association. Equipment Box Cutter: She was seen using a box cutter as a melee weapon against Saitama. Anime and Manga Differences *Fubuki was introduced earlier in the anime than in the manga excluding the extra and special chapters. She also did the next episode previe|} Equipment Box Cutter: She was seen using a box cutter as a melee weapon against Saitama. Anime and Manga Differences *Fubuki was introduced earlier in the anime than in the manga excluding the extra and special chapters. She also did the next episode preview of episode 6, shocked when Eyelashes tells her the Blizzard Group won't be appearing in the next episode. Major Battles Quotes *(To Saitama)"I won't hand over the position I worked so hard for!" *''"I could not be the best. Having the intellect, strength, power of comprehension, and the psychic power I was born with, I was supposed to be the being standing at the top. If she didn't exist... my biological sister, the strongest esper."'' Trivia * She is ranked second overall in the latest official character poll, beaten out with a narrow margin by Saitama himself. This was despite her being only in a handful of chapters. * She has had several special chapters focusing on her or the Blizzard Group. * Fubuki gives the episode monologue for Episode 7 at the end of Episode 6. References Navigation zh:吹雪 Category:Characters Category:Leader Category:Superheroes Category:Human Category:Female Category:B-Class Category:Anti-Heroes Category:The Blizzard Group Category:Esper